The purpose of this investigation is to arrive at ways of improving corneal contact lens design, particularly in an attempt to alleviate some of the problems of corneal edema experienced by contact lens wearers. This edema may be caused by poor "breathing" of the cornea due to unsatisfactory liquid motions under the lens or by "mechanical trauma" due to the stresses imposed on the cornea by the lensolid system. To date there is no completely successful systematic way of designing a corneal contact lens that will solve some of the presently observed difficulties. We therefore propose a coupled analytical and experimental program to study in detail the pressure distribution under the lens and the motions of the lens and surrounding liquids for the purpose of arriving at more satisfactory contact lens design.